


Now You Know

by FallenQueen2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: AU, Banter, Blackmail, Danno is Turk, Heist, Linus is kidnapped, M/M, OOC, Virgil thought Turk was mean to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's past in Vegas catches up to him when Linus is taken, he and the others must do what his captors want them to do or else he dies…Not mention they have 50 and one confused and pissed off Super-SEAL on their trail. It is not longer a mystery as to why Danny hates Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

"Stop! Stop right there!" Steve McGarrett shouted his gun out in front of him aimed at the man posed to jump out of the large window.

"Now turn around slowly and put your hands on your head." Steve ordered.

The man turned with his hands raised slightly. Steve's partner and best friend Detective Daniel Williams was looking back at the SEAL.

"D-Danny?" Steve gaped at the man in front of him. His partner's normally slicked back hair was messy; he was wearing all black and had a small black velvet bag in his left hand.

"Steve..." Danny shook his head, his eyes sad.

~~/~~

_-1 week prior-_

Daniel Williams smoothed back his hair as he stormed into the 50 offices, Steven had just decided to go and hunt down a suspect on his own using Danny's precious Camaro, that SEAL was going to get that car blown up one day and Danny planned on kicking Steve's ass when it did. He glanced around to offices to see he was the only one in there and heaved a sigh. Quiet meant paperwork, quiet meant safe. He pushed open the glass door that led into his office that was across from Steve's.

"Nice set up you got here Turk." A far too familiar voice whistled impressed.

"Rusty, what do I owe the unexpected pleasure? Ah hell man, don't drip on my chairs!" Danny snapped at the man who was eating a wrap while lazing about in one of Danny's good leather chairs.

"You are not an easy man to find my friend." Rusty Ryan commented finishing his wrap, wiping his hands on a napkin.

"That was kind of the point of relocating." Danny snapped rubbing his head; he was not in the mood for this… If Rusty had tracked him down and came to see him in person…

"What happened? Did my dunderhead of a twin do something idiotic again?" Danny asked feeling wary of what answer he could get.

"Heh, I wish it was as simple as that." Rusty laughed without humor. "No, someone figured out who we are and approached Danny for a job. Danny turned it down but this guy… He isn't taking 'no' for an answer so he took the kid."

"Linus, that bastard! Let me guess, now in exchange for Linus we do this heist for him?" Danny hissed feeling his old Mallory blood starting to boil.

"We need you to come to Vegas," It was simple request that Rusty had for Danny.

"So you expect me to up and disappear from my team and my life here just like that?" Danny snapped his fingers.

"Uh… Yeah pretty much." Rusty blinked at him placing a toothpick between his teeth.

~~/~~

"What do you mean you're taking a vacation alone?" Steve questioned Danny at the blonde's home as the man hurried around stuffing clothes into a duffle bag.

"It is exactly as it sounds Steven. I am taking a vacation alone." Danny sighed annoyed as he doubled back to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush.

"Where are you going?" Steve pressed crossing his arms, but by now Danny was immune to Steve's tactics.

"The city of none of your damned business." Danny snapped, Steve blinked taken back. He had heard Danny rant before but he never talked to him like that. Danny rubbed his eyes, seeing Rusty and hearing about Linus was making him revert back to the way he was before as Turk.

"Sorry Steve but there is a family matter I have to attend to as quickly as possible. Please just stay here and look after Gracie alright?" Danny asked his voice unusually quiet.

"You know I will always look after her… Danno what's really going on?" Steve placed his hand on Danny's shoulder in concern.

"Nothing, like I said it is a family matter. I'll be home soon Steve, try not to blow up the island in my stead?" Danny teased as he left his place with his bag in hand.

Steve stared at his friend's retreating back as he got into a waiting car, the windows were tinted and the Commander couldn't make out the driver. Danny had called the Island 'home', it was the first time he had ever done that. Something wasn't right here, but Steve trusted his partner and life had to go on. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he swiped his finger across the screen almost out of reflex.

"McGarrett." He stated listening to what Chin had to tell him on the other end. "Be there soon." With one last look around the now empty room, Steve left locking the door behind him.

~~/~~

"Don't look so gloomy Turk, we are going to be there soon." Rusty piped up from his spot across from the blond who did indeed look like a rain cloud had moved over his head.

"That's not why I'm 'gloomy' Russ and you know it." Danny, no, Turk sighed as he looked out the window at one of Reuben's expensive private planes, the clouds passing by the glass.

"Yeah, I know Turk I know." Rusty raised his glass before knocking back the golden liquid within.

"Have the others been briefed yet or are you waiting on little old me?" Turk asked slowly slipping back into his old self.

"Just waiting on you." Rusty smirked; glad to see the old Turk coming back up to the surface.

"Well that makes me feel all warm and special inside." Turk rolled his eyes. "How did you find me anyways?" He asked suspiciously. Rusty gave him a 'are you serious' look. "Livingston, right. Never underestimate the power of a geek."

"Amen to that brother." Rusty raised his already full glass again.

"How did it? You know what, never mind." Turk shook his head before looking back out the window.

The rest of the ride to Vegas was a quiet one, Rusty spend this time studying Turk, his new life with as a cop of all things had seemed to calm the man down, his adorable daughter might have had something to do with it. The 50 task force was doing some real good in Hawaii, Rusty did his homework on them after he finally found Turk who was now known as Daniel Williams, he got a kick out of that. He had yet to tell the others and didn't plan on it unless needed, it was best not to connect his old life and his new life in anyway, shape or form.

Finally they arrived at the airport to find one of Reuben's expensive as hell cars waiting for them. Turk all but ran to the driver's side, sighing happily as he started it up.

"What? I barely ever get to drive anymore." He grumbled, Rusty sensed this was an inside story with his new life in Hawaii and didn't press it and the two sat quietly as they drove the familiar route to Reuben's mansion. They pulled up to the elaborate gate; Rusty gave the camera a two-fingered salute and the gates swung open for them letting Turk drive the shinny red Porsche into the huge garage next to a whole row of other expensive cars. Turk cut the engine, the two grabbed their bags and strode out to the backyard where talking could be heard.

"Here I thought we talked about destroying that furry thing that is nesting under your nose Virg." Turk called out mockingly.

"I like it asswipe." Virgil snorted back before turning around.

"TURK!" He launched himself at his twin, the blonde just laughed before whacking his brother on the back. He was surrounded with the others all who gave him a hug and said how great it was to see him, or welcome back, etc.

"Where have you been man?" Frank questioned as they all took seats in lounge where they planned their heist on the casino's many years ago.

"Around." Turk shrugged not willing to say anything else, his lack of words had the others looking at him oddly.

"Well where ever the hell you have been, it seemed to have mellowed you out." Reuben stated impressed. "And here I thought that was impossible."

"Laugh it up assholes." Turk rolled his eyes fondly at the 9 laughing people surrounding him. His family, his Ohana as Steve/Kono/Chin would say.

"Anyways now that little Turk here is back we can discuss what is going on with Linus and the bastard who has him." Daniel Ocean spoke up and all the attention was on him in an instant.

"His name is… David Lockmark." Daniel stated bring up a photo of a man in his mid thirties with short brown hair and a mole under his left hazel eye.

~~/~~

"What do we got Chin?" Steve asked as he entered the HQ without his partner.

"We have been asked specially for protection detail for this man." Chin swiped his hand across the smart table. "David Lockmark."

"What does he need protection from?" Steve questioned taking in the man's face, his eyes pausing on the mole under his left eye trying not to miss what Danny would have to say about it.

"He says he has a feeling that someone or a group of people are going to try to rob him of the items he is holding in his vault in his place in Las Vegas." Chin explained and noted the eyebrow raise from Steve.

"And he wants us?" Steve asked shocked.

"He said he did his research and found us to be the best choice for protection." Chin relayed what Lockmark had told him.

"Good thing Danny took some time off, he hates the desert almost as much as he says he hates Hawaii." Steve gave a short laugh. "Alright let's get packed up and be ready to leave first thing tomorrow."

"Okay." Chin agreed already dialing his phone to book some plane tickets.

~~/~~

"So what did this guy want you to do?" Saul asked squinting at the man on the screen and Turk had to bite his tongue from making some smart-ass remark that Danny Williams would make.

"He wanted me to steal a rare jewel from one of the highly guarded museums in Vegas, I turned him down and he didn't take it very well. A few days alter I get this in an email, Livingston is already trying to trace where it came from." Danny nodded at Livingston Dell who hit a few keys on his laptop and a photo popped up.

Linus was tied to a chair with a piece of duck tape over his mouth, his eyes were glazed over and blood was running down his temple staining the collar of his shirt. He was sitting in what looked like a huge metal vault with a newspaper propped up on his lap. It showed it was current and the front page was the image of a beautiful sea blue and moss green gem about the size of a human hand.

The anger in the room was palpable; Turk was seething in his seat. Lockmark had gone too far by taking the kid of the group and he was going to pay.

"So we aren't going to actually try and steal the gem are we?" Basher asked hoping for a negative answer.

"Of course not, that would be suicide, this gem has more security around it than Benedict's vault!" Rusty shook his head. "But in order to get the kid back, we have to make it look like we really did steal it."

"And make a good enough copy of the gem to make it pass inspections that Lockmark could put it through." Danny piped up.

"And then get Linus out of Lockmark's private vault before he realizes that the gem is fake." Rusty finished.

"Oh we have a slight problem with the last one… It seems to make sure Linus is going anywhere he hired some crack police force from Hawaii known as 50. They just sent him an email saying they are a man down but they will be on the next plane to Las Vegas tomorrow morning." Livingston reported and all colour drained from Turk's face and he dropped his head into his hands.

"Something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Virgil asked nudging his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, truth time I guess." Turk sighed. "Alright here's the deal. I created a new life for myself when I disappeared. I lived in New Jersey for a while before moving to Hawaii. My name is now Detective Daniel Williams, partner to Steve McGarrett Lt. Commander of the 5-0 task force. I have a daughter I love named Grace and an ex-wife named Rachel. Yes I am a cop and a damned good one, I help people, and I save lives… It feels right for me…" Turk explained and Livingston pulled up a photo of the task force and there he was, right beside Steve grinning widely by his Camaro.

"I'll be damned." Saul shook his head.

"So are you like the only one in all of Hawaii that wears dress pants and shoes?" Virgil snickered. "Here I thought they all wore those flowery shirts."

"Seriously why does everyone pick on my clothing choices?" Turk threw his hands up into the air in defeat. "So… You guys aren't mad about me being a cop and living under a new name and stuff?"

"How can we be? We all had to disappear to have normal lives, besides it's not like we never see you." Danny smiled referring to all the parties Turk had attended over the years in this very mansion. "And I'm honored that you took my name."

"Shut it." Turk huffed.

"I have to say it did take me a while to find you." Livingston stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Turk grinned.

"So I'm guessing that your little team out in Hawaii has no idea about your past and what is going on?" Saul questioned.

"Hell I didn't even know what was going on till about 10 minutes ago and no they don't but if they are going to be 'protecting' the vault then they are about to." Turk groaned.

"They know me almost as well as you guys do, if I can somehow explain the situation to them then maybe I can get them to help us out…"

"If you can swing it without it messing up our plans, be my guest." Danny nodded his consent. "Now to be able to pull this off, we have to be the best of the best."

"Aren't we always?" Basher smirked and the others agreed with him.

"True, but this time we are a man down…" Rusty pointed out and the mood lowered.

"Tess is going to help us out with this one… We are going to create a gem that will stand up to any inspection on our own. We are then going to make it look like we stole it from the museum, we will then tell Lockmark we got the gem and set up a meet. While the meet is happening, the rest of us will get past the 50 task force with Turk's help hopefully that won't be too much of an issue and get the kid out." Danny concluded.

"Then we throw a party and if cops show up to question us, we have full deniability since we didn't actually steal the gem and Lockmark can't tell them we broke into his vault because he was keeping Linus in there." Rusty finished popping a chip into his mouth.

"With 50 involved things are bound to go wrong…" Turk piped up speaking from experience.

"That my friend is why we have back-up plans." Danny grinned.

"And back-up plans for those plans." Rusty added.

"Alright, let's get to work then." Saul stated.

"Turk, Virgil we need some recon done on both the museum and Lockmark's place. Think you can handle it?" Danny questioned.

"We are the masters of disguise." Turk reminded them.

"I am insulted you think we couldn't." Virgil shook his head.

"Does this Lockmark bloke know what the rest of us look like?" Basher asked and everyone fell quiet to hear the answer.

"No, only me. The rest of you are safe." Danny promised.

"Alright, let's move it asswipe we don't got all day." Turk whacked his brother's arm as he stood up to leave the room.

"Don't tell me what to do asshat!" Virgil bickered back and the two disappeared leaving their familiar bickering in their wake behind them.

"What if Turk can't get the task force to stand down?" Livingston asked quietly.

"We have a plan for that as well…" Danny said quietly. "I don't want to use it, but if Turk can't get them to stand down well… We will have to let them arrest him and hope he can keep them busy long enough for us to finish the job."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that, now let's move it people we don't have a lot of time to get this done." Rusty clapped his hands and the group in the room left to do what they did best.

~~/~~

"Ready?" Danny whispered into his Bluetooth.

"Ready,"

"Turk, you're up." Danny whispered

"Don't mess this up, make sure to get the package." Virgil whispered.

"Gee thanks for the motivation." Turk rolled his eyes as he carefully unscrewed the air vent panel he was lying by on his stomach. "Usually I stop people from doing this…" He grumbled to himself as he slowly lowered himself onto the ground inside the museum. A room away from where they planted the fake gem, just by the real one which was taken off display for that day only to be polished but of course Lockmark didn't know this. Tess pulled a few strings on that front but couldn't get anywhere near it once it had been removed.

Turk swallowed as he crept into the correct room; he placed his smart phone onto the touch screen panel in front of the display case and silently typed in the passcodes Livingston gave him and with a gentle hiss of air the case unlocked. Slipping the phone back into his pocket using his glove covered hands he slowly lifted the lid up and onto the floor. He straightened up and picked the gem up off the pedestal and placed it into a small black velvet bag. He placed the glass back onto the pedestal and locked it before rushing towards the window. He just attached his hidden harness to the nearly invisible line that was waiting there for him (Virgil better had put it in properly). The doors flew open and light filled the room.

"Stop! Stop right there!" Steve McGarrett shouted his gun out in front of him aimed at the man posed to jump out of the large window.

"Now turn around slowly and put your hands on your head." Steve ordered.

The man turned with his hands raised slightly. Steve's partner and best friend Detective Daniel Williams was looking back at the SEAL.

"D-Danny?" Steve gaped at the man in front of him. His partner's normally slicked back hair was messy; he was wearing all black and had a small black velvet bag in his left hand.

"Steve..." Danny shook his head, his eyes sad.

~~/~~

"Danny, what the hell?" Steve asked confused, his eyes drifting to the black bag and his grip on his gun tightened.

"It's a long story Steve and it isn't what it looks like." The blonde promised.

"It's not huh? It looks a lot like you are stealing from this museum!" Steve snapped out, his heart thudding painfully in his chest.

"Okay… Yeah it's what it looks like then." Danny shrugged his shoulder. "I don't have time right now to explain this all. Look one of my Ohana is in danger, if you want this so badly then take it." Danny tossed the black bag towards the SEAL, who dropped his gun down to catch it. Once the bag left his grip Danny leapt up onto the window ledge and jumped off.

"DANNY!" Steve cried out running to the window and stared down at the blonde as he slid down a wire right into the back of an open truck. He landed there safely, he turned to look up at Steve and with a smug grin he held up a sea blue and moss green gem. The doors slid shut and the van burnt rubber as it disappeared down the road and merged with Vegas traffic.

Steve quickly opened the bag Danny had tossed to him and found a burn phone with one number programed in it and a note attached to the back.

"I'm sorry, if you still trust me and you want answers… Call this number before you report to Lockmark."

"Damnit!" Steve growled before stuffing the burn phone into one of the many cargo pant pockets as 3 men with the museum security came running in and stared at the empty case.

"They got away with the gem." Steve reported.

"The gem? Sir the gem was taken out of here for today and tomorrow to be polished." One guard reported and things started to click for the commander.

"Keep the gem out of the museum and I want you to tell the media the gem had been taken. It will throw the thieves off its trail and they won't know they got a fake one."

"Yes Sir." They nodded as Steve stalked by them. He had a call to make to a certain blonde.

~~/~~

"Did it go off?" Rusty asked as Turk, Virgil and Danny entered Reuben's mansion.

"Without a hitch." Turk smirked tossing the gem up into the air before catching it easily. "I should be getting a call from Steve any minute now and if he's half the SEAL I know he is then he will have told the museum to publish the fact the gem was stolen to throw us off its trail."

"Being a cop suits you Turk." Danny shook his head in amazement.

"Never would have guessed." Saul laughed. Yen made a few gestures with his hands while speaking mandarin.

"Yeah you're right Yen it did come in handy this time." Rusty agreed.

The burn phone Turk had left on the table rang and Turk sent them all a superior smirk.

"Do I know my super SEAL or do I know my super SEAL?" He laughed before answering the phone. "Hello Danny Williams at your service." He flipped off the group for laughing at his new name.

"Danny, what the hell was all that!" Steve's voice shouted down the phone, Turk winced pulling it away from his ear.

"Steven what did we talk about? Inside voices!" Turk easily slipped back into Danny Williams. "Just because you caught me quote, unquote stealing something there is no reason to scream."

"No reason to… Danny you owe me an explanation before I hunt you down myself."

"And what? Tie to me to hood of your rental car? Dangle me over the edge of a building, cuz I've seen you do that many times babe and it no longer scares me." Danny Williams rolled his eyes feeling a rant building up. "You better not have brought our car to Vegas if you have I swear I will castrate you!"

"No I didn't bring our car, I'm not suicidal. Don't change the topic!" Turk could just see Steve waving his arm as they talked.

"Aw don't pout Steven, I promised I would explain. Meet me by the Fountains of Bellagio in an hour. Don't bring Chin and Kono or Lockmark will get suspicious." Turk set a time and place before snapping the phone shut and looked up to looks from the others.

"What?"

"Here I thought you were mean to me…" Virgil rubbed his neck.

"Tie to a hood of a car? Dangle off the side of a building?" Livingston squeaked.

"So this is what goes on in Hawaii huh? I better not vacation there ever again." Frank muttered.

"Whatever, we need to get ready for the next part of the plan and pray that Steve don't throw me into the foundations. Oh yeah Reuben… I'm borrowing one of your motorcycles!" Turk left the room to change clothes into something he was more used to.

~~/~~

An hour soon saw Turk leaning against the railing by the Foundations of Bellagio wearing a pair of black jeans, running shoes with a plain blue t-shirt with his old leather biker jacket with red streaks down the arms and black biker boots. He slicked back his hair out of habit and was watching the water show in front of him.

"Steve." He said as the taller man leaned beside him by the foundation.

"Danny…" Steve said scanning the other man trying to hide his shock at his choice of clothing.

"I take it you aren't here to comment on my clothes?" Danny joked.

"No, I want to know what the hell is going on Danno." Steve ran his hand through his short hair.

"I guess I should start at the start… Not here, too many people." Danny strode away from the railing towards a parked motorcycle. He straddled it, pulling out two helmets offering one to Steve who looked at the bike the back at the smaller blonde.

"Sure why the hell not." He muttered taking the helmet.

"I'm driving just by the way babe." Danny laughed as Steve opened his mouth to say he should drive. He snapped his jaw shut and slid behind the blonde as they both put on their helmets. Danny revved the engine and sped off into the traffic skillfully weaving between cars.

"I didn't know you could drive a motorcycle!" Steve shouted over the wind.

"There is a lot you don't know about me babe!" Danny shouted back and felt Steve mutter something into his shoulder as Danny made a sharp right and slowed to a stop by a closed down race track. Danny cut the engine and the duo took off their helmets and walked up to a chain link fence.

"Locked." Steve nodded at the huge padlock.

"Just because it's locked doesn't mean you can't get in." Danny smirked and easily scaled the fence before dropping over on the other side.

"Don't just stand there super SEAL, come on." He smirked at the gapping man on the other side of the fence. Steve shook his head in disbelief before he too scaled the fence and dropped next to the blonde.

The two walked up to the mid section of the bleachers before settling down.

"Explain." Steve grunted looking Danny straight in the eyes.

"Well first thing is first. Who ever I was in the past, I'm not that person anymore. The man you met is who I am now." Danny stared right back with nothing but truth in his eyes and Steve could always tell when Danny was lying to him.

"Go on." Steve gave a nod signaling he would keep that in mind.

"Well first off… My name isn't Daniel Williams, it's Turk Mallory." He gave Steve a sideway glance.

"…Turk?" Steve had to fight to keep a laugh back.

"Laugh it up big guy." Danny teased with a soft smile. "I also have a twin brother named Virgil Mallory…."

"You have a twin brother!" Steve exclaimed in shock and Danny sent him a glare.

"If you keep interrupting I will never get this story finished babe."

"Carry on." Steve clamped his lips shut.

"So I'm fast forwarding here, after a few years of doing some not exactly legal things, my brother and I were approached by an old friend for a job… Have you ever heard of Ocean 11?"

"Yeah they pulled off that huge casino heist… Don't tell me…" Steve trailed off.

"Yeah I was part of the team that pulled that… We got to keep the money for a while but then Terry freaking Benedict hunted us down and took it back with interest, after that our parents disowned us again and I had enough. I left Turk Mallory behind and I was adopted into my best friend's family out in New Jersey. I became Daniel Williams; I met Rachel and had Gracie… Well you know the rest; every so often I would take time off and come back here to visit the rest of the team… My family and now one of my family has been taken by Lockmark and giving him that gem is the only way to get him back." Danny finished his tale looking up at Steve.

The two sat in silence for a while letting Steve process what he was just told.

"The money… It was given back yeah?" Steve asked slowly.

"Yeah."

"And you never killed anyone?"

"Hell no!"

"Then I think I can deal with this…"

"Seriously!"

"Seriously, but Da-Turk that gem you stole was fake…"

"Oh we know that. We were the ones to create and plant it there to start with. I'm assuming you told the guards to run a story saying it was taken to throw me off it's trail?"

"Yeah…"

"I know you too well Steven."

"Yeah you do… Wait what does Lockmark have to do with this?"

"He came to Danny Ocean, our leader I guess and asked him to steal that gem and Danny refused. A day or so later he got this photo." Danny slid the photo of Linus out of his jacket pocket and passed it to Steve who frowned deeply. "He took Linus, the youngest out of all of us and told us unless we handed him the gem then we would never see Linus again. He is holding him in that vault you and the others are protecting."

"God, I had no idea… We were never allowed to see what was inside and Lockmark went inside daily… How did I never look closer? Then when he told me to go to the museum, it was to see if you really were stealing it… But you stole a fake gem…" Steve felt like hitting himself.

"It's a recreation and it has stood up to inspection. We are setting up a meet with Lockmark to give him the fake gem, while the meet is going down the rest of us are going to break Linus out. I was hoping…" Danny trailed off.

"You can count on us." Steve promised. "But are you sure that Linus is in the vault?"

"He's in there trust me. Don't think we went into this without doing our homework." Danny said in a mock-offended voice.

"Let me call Chin and Kono…" Steve pulled out his phone.

"Tell them to meet us by the foundations like before and Rusty should be there to explain the rest of the plan." Danny stood up stretching his arms above his head.

"Got it." Steve nodded as he made the call.

~~/~~

Daniel Ocean stood leaned against the hood of his car in an empty parking lot behind a warehouse on the outskirts of Vegas. The gem was inside the small black bag that was sitting on the passenger seat, everything was in place and once Lockmark showed up it all would be begin.

An expensive looking car approached the lot; it skidded to a stop kicking up sand behind it. Lockmark stepped out of the car and walked towards Danny with a smirk on his lips.

"Hello Mr. Ocean."

"Lockmark." Danny crossed his arms trying to contain his anger at the man in front of him.

"Do you have my gem?"

"Do you have Linus?"

"Touché, he's nearby."

"As is your gem, when Linus is here so will the gem." Danny was holding firm.

"One call Mr. Ocean and Mr. Caldwell will never again see the light of day." Lockmark snapped getting tried of the word play.

"One call and the gem will be destroyed forever." Danny shot back.

"It looks like we are in a stalemate." Lockmark snarked.

"It appears we are." Danny said breezily.

The two stared each other down for a few more minutes seeing who would give in first. Lockmark cocked his head to the side as someone spoke to him through his earpiece, Danny however didn't flinch.

"I have something that may make you reconsider your position Mr. Ocean." Lockmark smiled in a nasty way.

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked warily.

"One of your associate was caught." Lockmark gestured at a new car that was driving towards them. Danny waited with bated breath as the car stopped and the driver got out, rounding to the back doors. The driver reached in and yanked a man dressed in black out of the back seat with a bag over his head. The driver made the man march to stand beside Lockmark, hitting his knees with his machine gun. The man fell to his knees beside Lockmark, said man reached down tearing the bag off of his head. Blonde hair was exposed and Turk looked up with the start of a black eye, hands tied painfully behind his back.

"Damn…" Danny breathed locking eyes with his friend on the ground.

"Now, unless you want both your associate here and Mr. Caldwell to be found with bullet holes in their heads… I suggest you hand over the gem Mr. Ocean." Lockmark cocked his own gun before placing it against the side of Turk's head.

"Fine, fine. Just don't shoot." Danny reached into the car and with slow movements held up the bag holding the gem. He tossed it to Lockmark who caught it with his free hand expertly. Lockmark moved the gun away from Turk's head and the driver yanked the blonde to his feet, keeping his own gun pressed into his side. Not letting go of his gun Lockmark opened the bag and stared at the gem looking like a child on Christmas morning.

"Satisfied?" Danny called.

"Extremely, you may leave." Lockmark grinned.

What about?" Danny trailed off looking outraged.

"Insurance until I make sure this is the real deal." Lockmark waved his gun at the driver who started to drag Turk backwards.

"Fine." Danny gritted out and without a backwards look, he got into his car and sped off leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

"Some friend he is, leaving you and Mr. Caldwell at my mercy." Lockmark taunted Turk.

"He is a pretty good friend, but I have a better one right here." Turk shot back and sirens sounded throughout the parking lot as Vegas PD filled the lot. Chin and Kono leading them in, faces focused in on Lockmark.

"David Lockmark you are under arrest for the kidnapping of a police officer and civilian and the purchase of illegally obtained items in the presence of a officer of the law." Kono read him his rights as Chin slapped handcuffs on the man.

"Police officers?" He shouted and his eyes moved over to Turk and the driver who both were standing straight now.

"Mind taking the rope of babe, it is chaffing." Turk complained as the driver took off his hat and sunglasses to reveal Steve McGarrett.

"Hey this was your plan." Steve reminded his partner of this as he pulled out his switchblade, easily cut the ropes that were binding Turk's wrists together. He rubbed at them absentmindedly smirking at a stunned Lockmark.

"Detective Daniel Williams of the 50 task force you hired to 'protect' the vault that was housing a missing person." Turk pulled up his black shirt to flash his golden badge at the man. "Didn't see this one coming did ya?"

A man from the museum walked up and took hold of the bag with the gem before inspecting it closely.

"It's the real thing." He announced and Lockmark was dragged away to a waiting PD cruiser.

"The real thing?" Steve turned on Turk who held his hands up.

"We had to make sure he was going to go away for a long time babe. All part of the plan."

"Rusty told us the plan, that was not in it." Chin raised an eyebrow.

"Rusty told you your part of the plan, not the whole scheme." Turk inspected his nails with a small smirk on his face.

"So the gem you stole that night was the real thing?" Steve stared at his partner.

"Maybe, maybe not. Come on we are to meet up with the others at Reuben's for a welcome back dinner for Linus." Turk turned on his heel striding away from his stunned team.

"So much we don't know about his old life and yet…" Kono shook her head amused before following the blonde.

~~/~~

"Excellent job my friend!" Turk cheered hugging Danny Ocean when he and his team entered Reuben's mansion.

"Not so bad yourself Turk." Danny chuckled before shaking the other's hands.

"How you holding up kid?" Turk asked Linus who was pale with a few bruises on his face but otherwise seemed fine.

"I'm good now." Linus grinned as he sunk further into the cushions of the chair he was sitting in. "Thanks."

"Hey, your family." Turk waved it off before jumping over the back of a couch landing beside Frank and Saul who shook their heads at his antics.

"This man over here has mad acting skills." Turk called out as Livingston entered the room, his suit still in place from before.

"You!" Kono gapped at him.

"We had all the bases covered." Turk smirked as the team recognized Livingston as the man who verified the gem was the real deal. "For example, Steve do these jokers look familiar?"

He gestured to Livingston, Basher and Frank who all smiled.

"The security guards at the museum…" Steve shook his head.

"Wait, I'm confused. Did you actually steal the gem or not?" Kono asked looking around the room.

"Who can say for sure?" Danny piped up coming into the room again with Rusty in tow carrying a bottle of the good champagne.

"Da-Turk?" Steve looked at his partner who smirked back wiggling his eyebrows.

"Welcome to Las Vegas babe." Turk raised his glass.

"Know we know why you hate Vegas so much." Steve muttered.

"You hate Vegas Turkey, didn't see that coming." Virgil teased but ducked as a pillow flew at his head.

"A toast!" Reuben shouted over the noise and everyone raised his or her glasses.

"To family, old and new and to the new bonds that were forged today." Danny stated.

"Here, here." Was muttered around the room as everyone drank.

Turk looked around the room with a smile set on his lips. His old life and his new life had merged together beautiful and he found himself happy. He was startled out of his thoughts as a pillow whacked him square in the face courtesy of his twin and the laughter's of his partner followed close behind. With family like these guys, who needed enemies?


End file.
